Basil, Ocimum basilicum, is a popular herb having cooking and medicinal uses. Ocimum basilicum is in the Lamiaceae (mint) family. Basil is also known as Thai basil, sweet basil, and Saint Joseph's Wort. Basil is native to India and other tropical regions of Asia. There are many varieties of basil, as well as several related species or species hybrids also called basil. The type used in Italian food is generally known as sweet basil, while in Asia common basil varieties are known as Thai basil (O. basilicum var. thyrsiflora), lemon basil (O. X citriodorum) and holy basil (Ocimum tenuiflorum). Most common varieties of basil are treated as annuals; however, some basil varieties are perennial in warm, tropical climates.
In cooking, basil is commonly used either fresh or dried to impart its distinctive flavor into various dishes, especially in Italian cuisine. The most common types of basil for cooking purposes are the Sweet Italian basil varieties. As an herbal medicine, basil is believed to have a soothing effect on the digestive system. Recently, the demand for fresh basil has mushroomed. Not only has there been a general trend in cooking to use fresh ingredients, but modern cooks are discovering the taste advantages of using fresh herbs such as basil.
Basil is an important and valuable herb. Accordingly, there is a need for new basil varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved flat basil varieties that are stable, high yielding, and agronomically sound.